Un Amor Para Recordar
by sakura cullen 2328
Summary: el cielo oscuro como aquella noche,La que cambio toda una vida y lo volvia a hacer.una promesa"siempre estaré contigo"dijo mientras me sonreía.Una disculpa"nunca quise quitarte tu vida ni lo que creías…lo siento tan…"no termino por la cachetada que le di.
1. El comienzo

Un amor para recordar

Hola! Bueno se que ahora mismo debería estar subiendo la continuación de "Femme Fatale" y de hecho ya la tengo pero no sé si ha quedado bien y aparte esta idea se me ocurrió desde hace como un año y hasta hora me atreví a escribirla… disfrútenla y díganme si les ha llamado la atención.

Titulo: Un amor para recordar

Autor: .-sakura cullen 2328-.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni uno de sus personajes si fuera así Sasuke ya estaría con Saku desde hace siglos e Itachi estaría vivo.

Resumen: mentira tras mentira… ella sufrió un accidente y él se aprovecho de eso pero con lo que no contaba era con enamorarse, la verdad, esa que pocos saben pero nadie dice por miedo a lo que les pueda suceder. Sentimientos a flor de piel, un matrimonio y… un embarazo, el cielo se vuelve oscuro como aquella noche, esa que cambio toda una vida y lo vuelve a hacer porque al parecer el destino una vez más se confabulaba en su contra… una promesa "_siempre estaré contigo" dijo mientras me sonreía. _Y una disculpa "_nunca quise quitarte tu vida ni todo en lo que creías… lo siento tan…" pero antes de que él pudiera acabar yo le había volteado el rostro a causa de una cachetada._Aunque ella lo perdió todo esto sin duda era un amor para recordar.

- Como se encuentra ella?- pregunte frio como siempre, después de todo no era como si me importara mucho su estado de salud.

- Joven Uchiha me alegra que este aquí, ella se encuentra mejor que hace un mes aunque nos preocupa que aun no despierte… necesitamos que lo haga para poder valorar si tiene algún daño o secuela.

- Hpm… puedo pasar a verla?- no lo dije en todo de pregunta pero él prefirió tomarlo como tal.

- Claro, pero como ya sabes…- me fui antes de que el terminara, conocía las reglas del hospital aunque nunca le hacía caso. Sé que anteriormente dije que no me importaba su estado de salud pero no era más que una pequeña mentira… no del todo porque aun era capaz de dejarla votada en aquel lugar y desaparecer pero como siempre no haría algo que dejara en vergüenza a mi familia.

Camino hasta encontrarme con la habitación 483. Entro y lo primero que veo es una cama donde reposaba una hermosa joven de unos 22 años, cabello largo de un extraño pero lindo rosa, rasgos finos a simple vista… unos labios que yo sabía eran carnosos y una nariz perfecta que en estos momentos era tapada por una mascarilla encargada de brindarle oxigeno, el nombre de tan perfecto ángel era... mejor dicho es Sakura Haruno. Está en coma desde hace un mes debido a un accidente automovilístico que casi le cuesta la vida. No había cambios, al parecer no había empeorado ni mejorado.

Y ahora se preguntaran porque tanta preocupación- aunque a veces fingida- por ella? No, no se debe a que yo haya sido el causante del accidente. Como se habrán dado cuenta tampoco se debe a que sea mi pareja sino que mi padre- Fugaku Uchiha- me ha pedido que esté al tanto de la situación de la joven pelirosa y aun no me ha explicado el porqué. A paso lento me dirijo a la camilla, la veo fijamente y veo un movimiento casi imperceptible a menos que seas muy observador- como yo- o ya estés alucinando de tanto blanco- como yo- esto solo podía significar que sin duda alguna habría una recuperación y estaba cerca…

- Así que te has dado cuenta _hijo_

- Padre, no lo sentí entrar- hice una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo

- Estabas tan absorto mirando a sakura que no quise interrumpirte

- Como puede pensar eso, después de todo es una Haruno… la ultima si hacemos memoria

- Por eso mismo me alegro de que estés mostrando interés en ella

- A que se refiere padre?

- Ya es hora de que sepas mi plan. Pues si, al parecer la muchacha pronto despertara pero debido al golpe en la cabeza presentara una pérdida de memoria en su totalidad…

- Y que tengo que ver yo con eso?

- A eso voy querido hijo. Al verse en desventaja ya que no recordara nada tu entraras en acción diciéndole lo muy preocupado que estabas por ella y mostrándote sorprendido porque ella no te recuerde le dirás que tu eres su _prometido_. Que han estado enamorados desde hace años.

- Quieres que invente una realidad que no existe, que la engañe?

- Así es hijo mío

- Y qué pasa si ella no presenta pérdida de memoria, has pensado en eso?

- Me alegra que preguntes hijo. En ese caso tú aparecerás como su salvador. Ella te tendrá admiración pero sobre todo una infinita gratitud y tú la enamoraras.

- No lo puedo creer padre

- Pues créelo hijo porque así será, por cierto- dijo metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo- toma y vete despidiendo de el club de los solteros. Dijo esto último con un toque de burla y lanzándome la cajita- tu madre sabe a medias lo que está pasando y no le parece bien- alguien coherente, pensé- así que por tu bien más vale que esto salga bien porque estoy poniendo en peligro mi matrimonio- dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Minutos después yo lo seguí no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a sakura. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar… realmente estaba bien lo que mi padre pensaba hacer? Hacerle creer a la Haruno una vida que no existe más que para conveniencia de unos cuantos? Tanta era la soberbia de mi padre que no le importaba llevarse a miles de personas entre los pies con tal de conseguir lo que quiere? Tantas eran mis preguntas en estos momentos pero estaba en blanco, no tenía ni una sola respuesta y era tan frustrante.

Una semana paso sin ningún cambio, era aproximadamente media noche cuando llegue a mi departamento después de pasar toda la tarde en el hospital. Asuma- el médico encargado de sakura- había sugerido que sería buena idea leerle a sakura o simplemente hablarle sobre lo que pasaba en el exterior así que sin excusa alguna me vi obligado a hacerlo, me sentía un estúpido por hablar con nadie aparte de que no estaba seguro ni de que me escuchara pero ya que.

Me puse mi pijama- que constaba solo de mi bóxer ya que hacía mucho calor. Este día era un 13 de abril y justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo sentí algo en el corazón- porque hasta yo poseo uno- una pequeña opresión y un solo nombre se me vino a la mente… _Sakura… _y así caí en un profundo sueño sin imaginarme lo que sucedería por la mañana…

Y eh aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia… un poco corto eso sí pero quiero saber que opinan de esta nueva idea? La verdad no sé si seguirlo de ustedes depende así que díganme… les gusto o me merezco un tomatazo? Tambien puse a un sasuke mas hablador pero no se dejen llevar por las apariencias. Pasen a leer mi otro fic "Femme Fatale" y díganme que les parece…por cierto que ya tengo su continuación pero díganme… los continuo o mejor me retiro jeje nos leemos luego besos y recuerden que nada les cuesta dejarme un Review... Cuídense y gracias por leer- pose tipo lee- hasta la próxima!


	2. ¿Que esta pasando?

Un amor para recordar

Este capítulo es narrado por sakura y tiene algunos recuerdos clave y pensamientos sobre su estado. Aun que también tendrá fragmentos de lo que está pasando en el mundo real. Otra aclaración es que la parte que corresponde a sakura estará en cursivas y el tiempo "actual" (por llamarle de una forma) estará normal. Sin más que decir disfruten este nuevo capítulo!

Titulo: Un amor para recordar

Autor: .-sakura cullen 2328-.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (lamentablemente y muy a mi pesar), ni uno de sus personajes si fuera así Sasuke ya estaría con Saku desde hace siglos e Itachi estaría vivo.

Resumen: mentira tras mentira… ella sufrió un accidente y él se aprovecho de eso pero con lo que no contaba era con enamorarse, la verdad, esa que pocos saben pero nadie dice por miedo a lo que les pueda suceder. Sentimientos a flor de piel, un matrimonio y… un embarazo, el cielo se vuelve oscuro como aquella noche, esa que cambio toda una vida y lo vuelve a hacer porque al parecer el destino una vez más se confabulaba en su contra… una promesa "_siempre estaré contigo" dijo mientras me sonreía. _Y una disculpa "_nunca quise quitarte tu vida ni todo en lo que creías… lo siento tan…" pero antes de que él pudiera acabar yo le había volteado el rostro a causa de una cachetada._ Aunque ella lo perdió todo esto sin duda era un amor para recordar

Capitulo dos: ¿Qué está pasando?

_Pov´s sakura_

_Escuchaba tantas voces a mí alrededor, iban y venían diciendo cosas extremadamente raras pero aun así no reconocía ni una. No podía hablar ni mover un solo musculo y eso era lo que más deseaba en este momento, poder abrir los ojos y saber que paso? Y si __ellos__ se encontraban bien. Me puse a analizar el lugar en donde estaba por primera vez (y es que aunque suele un tanto extraño to el tiempo que eh estado así no eh podido hacer nada ya que el sueño es demasiado. El lugar era hermoso._

_Una pradera con rosas, margaritas y azucenas entre muchas otras flores. Un hermoso lago que dejaba ver en su reflejo el cielo tan claro como nunca antes lo había visto. En mi ensoñación pude ver que todo en ese lugar era tranquilo… es que acaso yo? No eso era imposible, todo debía estar bien, de poco en poco vi como el cielo se volvía oscuro, el agua se teñía de un rojo que más bien parecía sangre y las hermosas flores de antes se quemaban, aunque en el mejor caso se iban marchitando. Levante la vista y vi a una mujer de cabello dorado hasta las rodillas, alta. Llevaba un vestido negro y en sus hombros una chalina del mismo color. Al parecer tenía un muy buen cuerpo, cuando pensé esto la mujer di la vuelta quedando enfrente de mí, por un momento el miedo se apodero de mi y quede sin aire._

_Ella tenía todo tipo de marcas en su cuerpo, hematomas, cicatrices, pequeñas cortadas y la sangre caía por sus brazos y en sus ojos se podía ver maldad._

_- Haruno Sakura, habéis hecho mucho daño a las personas que te aman_

_- ¿Quién demonios eres?_

_- ¿Yo? Yo soy a la que todos le temen, a la que nadie puede burlar, por la cual rezan para que nunca lleguen y cuando lo hago hacen de todo por no acompañarme, yo soy tu mayor temor y el de muchos más. Soy la muerte_

_- ¡Qué demonio! Estas drogada o algo así? La muerte, Ja, ya lo creo_

_- Tu incredulidad te ha llevado a donde estas en estos momentos, a un paso de acompañarme a el descanso eterno, a donde pagaras tu condena. No sabes cuánto mis demonios desean devorar tu alma._

_- Joder! Mujer estás loca_

_- Sabes? Te daré una pequeña oportunidad para que sepas en que te equivocaste_

_- Pero no pude contestarle porque un dolor de cabeza me tiro de rodillas mientras recuerdos aparecían_

_Flashback_

_- solo te estoy pidiendo tiempo. Cariño, has esto por mi bien… estoy muy estresada, tu sabes que esto nunca fue lo mío, es más, solo será un mes- decía una pelirrosa mientas guardaba un montón de ropa en su maleta_

_- maldita sea, estas estúpida si piensas que te voy a dar tiempo- eso lo dijo un hombre cargando a un bebe de unos 5 meses que no dejaba de llorar_

_- joder Sasori hazlo callar, no sabes cuánto me irrita en estos momentos su chillido_

_- oh claro, olvidaba que tu nunca habías sido responsable y te importa una mierda lo que pase a tu alrededor siempre y cuando todos sigan siendo unos lame botas contigo y te complazcan en todos tus caprichos- estaba más que furioso y no se ya no se molestaba en ocultarlo_

_- mira Sasori, te quiero pero esto es demasiado, no puedo con este ritmo de vida, me eh alejado de los reflectores, eh accedido a trabajar desde casa y mas aparte ayudar con las tareas domesticas pero el hecho de que me niegues un maldito descanso es increíble- sentencio cerrando su maleta y dirigiéndose a la salida_

_- así de fácil sakura, tu cruzas esa puerta y te olvidas de mi para siempre_

_Fin flashback _

_Flashback _

_- joder Sasori ponte el maldito cinturón_

_- ya te dije que no sakura, da la vuelta. Aun estamos a tiempo- dijo preocupado _

_- no Sasori, ya no puede haber vuelta atrás_

_- maldita sea sakura, regresa el jodido auto _

_- por última vez Sasori ponte el maldito cinturón_

_El ambiente se comenzó a tornar tenso, los gritos siguieron hasta que el llanto de un bebe paro la peleas. _

_- Sasori calla a tu hijo si no quieres que lo habiente por la ventana_

_- Estas pendeja si crees que te dejare hacerlo…que tienes bebe- dijo Sasori mientras se estiraba y en brazos a un pequeño niño de ocho meses con cabello rojo y ojos verde jade que en estos momentos se encontraban inundados de lagrimas - dios mío, sakura el niño está ardiendo en fiebre_

_- demonios, lo que me faltaba. Atrás esta una maleta con los medicamentos del niño._

_- Iré por ellos, no quites la vista de la carretera_

_- Solo date prisa, sabes que me pone de nervios que no tengas cinturón de seguridad_

_Sasori no contesto y se limito a buscar el medicamento no sin antes asegurarse de acomodar a su hijo en el asiento de adelante con todo y el cinturón de seguridad._

_- Sakura, no encuentro nada_

_- Es una bolsa negra- no recibió respuesta así que volteo y vio a Sasori con una cara de pura felicidad al haberla encontrado, regreso a su asiento quitándole al bebe el cinturón de seguridad y dándole la medicina. A los 5 minutos el bebe había dejado de llorar por lo tanto Sasori lo acomodo en la parte trasera del convertible asegurándose de que en caso de accidente el bebe estaría a salvo._

_- Saku, sabes que te amo y por el bien de nuestra relación debemos hablar_

_- No hay nada de qué hablar, sabes cómo pienso y lo que siento. Perdón pero no puedo sentir nada por el bebe_

_- Saku, es solo un pequeño, no tiene la culpa de nada_

_- Lo sé saso y no sabes cuánto lo siento pero en verdad no puedo querer a el bebe por más que lo intento, dios sabe que lo eh intentado con todas mis fuerzas pero simplemente no puedo_

_- Lo siento Saku, esto también es difícil para ti, acoplarnos a la vida ahora con un bebe, no me gusta presionarte y no sabes cuánto lo siento- dijo con una mirada triste_

_- No te pongas triste Sasori, sabes que te amo y seguiré intentándolo por ti, es tu hijo, lo amas y quizá con el tiempo yo también pueda hacerlo_

_- Gracias Saku- y sin que sakura se lo esperara Sasori la beso_

_Fin flashback_

_Fin Pov´s sakura_

Ya era de madrugada y en el hospital se encontraba un hombre, mejor conocido como Fugaku Uchiha, el multimillonario, dueño de la vida de cada persona que se encontraba en ese lugar o en cualquier otro. De el dependía si tu tenias trabajo o si tu pasarías la vida en la cárcel. Pero por una vez en su vida su rostro no reflejaba frialdad o algo así, estaba ansioso y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Después de todo quien más lo iba a ver así? Al darse cuenta de que el mismo estaba haciendo una broma se preocupo, tanto blanco ya le estaba afectando.

Se encamino una vez más a la cama donde reposaba Sakura así como cada madrugada lo hacía sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La verdad el miedo le carcomía, el la había conocido cuando era solo una niña y le aterraba el hecho de que pudiera recordar y sus planes se fueran al caño. Esto no solo lo hacía por el sino también por ella, por mantener viva la promesa que alguna vez hizo. Quizá esta no era la mejor forma pero ya estaba hecho, de que habría una recuperación la habría y si recordaba o no ya no dependía de él; solo rogaba porque ese carácter que tanto la simboliza haya desaparecido con el tiempo o de lo contrario habría un problema más. El sabía perfectamente que ella era muy agradecida así como necia, tosca, malhumorada y a veces hasta grosera pero viendo sus virtudes eran muchas y difíciles de mencionar.

Nuevamente apareció ese movimiento ya frecuente en ella, seguramente ya no tardaría en despertar y eso lo hacía feliz aunque no pareciera. La quería aunque nadie lo sabía, era hija de sus ya muertos rivales pero eso no quitaba el tiempo que paso al lado de esa familia. Tantos secretos que anhelaban ser descubiertos pero se quedarían siendo solo secretos. Ya era demasiado tarde y al parecer el hecho de que él estuviera ahí no era nada favorable, su esposa- Mikoto- podría enojarse por no llegar y hacerla esperar.

_Pov´s sakura_

_- Ya comprendes sakura? Te eh mostrado más de20 recuerdos para que comprendas lo que te llevo aquí_

_- Esto... dios en verdad soy la peor de las personas, merezco todo lo malo del mundo_

_- Ahora sakura todo depende de ti, elijes el camino rápido y sin sufrimiento o el largo y quizá doloroso._

_- De que hablas?_

_- Sakura, ahora mismo estas en coma, tu vida pende de un hilo y te estoy dando una última oportunidad. El camino rápido y sin sufrimiento será la muerte, el camino largo y un tanto doloroso es la vida, una última oportunidad para cambiar y ser otra aunque habrá una que otra cosa que cambiara._

_- Yo… ya no quiero sufrir, aunque también quiero ser otra, no entiendo porque la vida siempre se ensaña conmigo_

_- Querida, todo esto no es más que tu__ destino__, el accidente, Sasori, la muerte de tus padres no ah sido más que pruebas del destino._

_- Ósea que mi vida ya está escrita?_

_- No, una buena parte quizá lo esté o parezca pero uno construye su camino, las decisiones van forjando tu ser. Todo lo que te ah pasado no es más que una toma de decisiones, la mayoría erróneas. Quizá querías a Sasori pero no te imaginas lo que te espera si decides volver, quizá haya sufrimiento, quizá haya felicidad pero eso nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, recuerda que la vida no se vive por las veces que respiras, sino por los momentos que te dejan sin aliento. Quizá haya abajo todavía te queda mucho por vivir y por eso estoy aquí o quizá también se te haya acabado el tiempo y te vayas conmigo. Pero eso solo lo decides tu, aquí y ahora. Además si la vida ya estuviera escrita le quitaría la emoción a las cosas._

_- Quiero… lo menos doloroso_

_- Está bien pequeña solo recuerda que te estaré observando, a veces te guiare y en sueños nos podremos ver pero por sobre todas las cosas recuerda que__la vida es corta, __rompe __reglas, perdona rápido, besa lento, ama de verdad, ríete sin control, y nunca dejes de sonreír, por más extraño que sea el motivo. Puede ser que la vida no sea la fiesta ni el baile que_ _esperábamos, pero_ _en tanto estemos aquí, debemos bailar...- dijo mientras iba desapareciendo en fuego negro_

_Qué? Pero yo no te eh pedido la vida!- pero caí y antes de que todo se volviera escuche decir algo como "la vida tiene preparado para ti un plan mejor que yo" y caí desmayada con un último recuerdo_

_Flashback_

_- Sakura, maldita sea, para el auto. No es nada gracioso que subas la velocidad y menos teniendo a un bebe de solo un año en los asientos de atrás_

_- Sasori, solo cállate quieres? Déjame disfrutar, que la adrenalina corra por mis venas_

_- Estas mal, joder me bajo aquí- dijo esto mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad_

_- Haz lo que te dé la gana pero yo no parare- por un minuto quite la mirada de la carretera para verlo a él asustado. Quizá ya me había pasado con mi broma, lo mejor sería parar y pedirle per… pero fui interrumpida por un fuerte grito_

_- Sakura cuidado!- y antes de poder darme cuenta un camión iba a toda velocidad directo hacia mi carro y sin poder hacer mucho frene y pude sentir el golpe, oír el llanto de el bebe y ver aterrada a un Sasori sangrando de toda la cabeza y antes de poder decir algo caí en cuenta de que yo me había estrellado contra el volante y sangre corría por mi cuero cabelludo hasta llegar a mi cuello y ahí caí desmayada_

_Fin flashback_

_Fin Pov´s sakura_

Pov´s Sasuke

Me desperté por los molestos rayos de sol y me dirigí al baño, una ducha no me caería mal. El agua fría me hizo despertar totalmente, la noche anterior dormí pero no como debiera ya que el recuerdo de esa molestia- sakura- me lo impidió. Salí y me puse unos bóxers mientras veía mi armario, hoy tendría que ir al trabajo así que lo más apropiado seria un traje. Me fui a la cocina y tome un poco de café, tome mis planos y todo lo que necesitaba para el trabajo y antes de abrir la puerta vi una pequeña caja de terciopelo en la mesita junto al sofá, ahora que recordaba ayer sentí algo antes de dormir y se me vino su nombre a la mente. Lo mejor sería llevarlo para ponérselo antes de que despertara. Primero iría al hospital y después al trabajo.

Subí a mi Ferrari y conduje hasta el hospital, al llegar me asegure de que no hubiera ningún reportero ni nada por el estilo. Baje del carro y un guardia me abrió la puerta, las enfermeras sonrojadas me saludaron; por lo visto el doctor asuma aun no llegaba así que sin más entre al cuarto… seguía igual a como lo deje ayer por la noche, bueno con una diferencia, no tenía ya la máscara de oxigeno, eso suponía un avance ¿no? A paso lento me dirigí a la cama.

Despierta pronto por favor- susurre mientras por un impulso junte sus labios con los mío y de un momento a otro la maquina encargada de el pulso de el corazón hizo un ruido extraño, pose mi vista en ella y vi una línea recta, su corazón había dejado de latir. Sin más me dirigí a la puerta y grite para que alguien viniera rápido y así paso.

- Doctor, dejo de respirar

- Demonios, hagan masaje cardiaco, mientras tu- señalando a una enfermera- trae rápido el resucitador, joven Uchiha salga por favor

- No me pienso ir- dije mientras veía como le hacían el masaje cardiaco y llegaba la otra enfermera con el resucitador

- Como guste- puse gel en esas cosas y grito- en doscientos- y lo puso en el pecho de sakura mientras ella brincaba

- Nada doctor

- Súbalos a 300- dijo repitiendo la acción de antes

- Doctor la hemos perdido- cuando dijo eso sentí algo frio en mi corazón y miedo

- Joder, esto no se acaba aun, súbalo a 500

- Doctor, ah vuelto a la vida

- Que susto nos metió, saquen todo eso de aquí.

- Hpm ella se encuentra bien?

- Si joven Uchiha, un paro cardiaco pero afortunadamente no le costó la vida

- Está bien, me dejaría a solas con ella?

- Si, solo… ya sabe las reglas- dicho esto último se fue

- La contemple, sin duda me había metido un pequeño susto, me acerque nuevamente y le acaricie el rostro – tan suave- y me perdí en sus rasgos finos, parecía un ángel durmiendo, el más hermosos de los ángeles aunque una voz en mi interior salió

**- Estas tonto? Es solo una mujer mas, nada de que sorprenderse, quizá un poco más linda que las demás pero solo eso**

- Sí, pero realmente es bonita…

Un ruido me saco de mi ensoñación, provenía de la máquina de hace un rato, asustado levante la vista y al parecer su corazón latía muy rápido. Me senté en la camilla y pude ver como movía los dedos y de un momento me quede sin aliento al ver que abría sus ojos- de un hermoso color verde jade- sorprendida veía todo a su alrededor hasta que su mirada choco con la mía… era verde vs. Negro

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?- su voz era divina aunque después de todo quizá si recordaba- ¿Qué hago aquí?- su mirada tenía un deje de miedo y desesperación- y… ¿quién soy?

- Eres Sakura Haruno, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha- me sorprendí a mi mismo respondiendo sin pensarlo- tuvimos un accidente automovilístico- y aun más el usar algo como "tuvimos" cuando yo ni siquiera sabía la mitad de las cosas que pasaron o propiciaron el accidente

- ¿Tuvimos?- al parecer ya estaba un poco más relajada al saber que nos conocíamos- disculpa ehmm…

- Sasuke

- Sasuke, perdón, se me fue. ¿Que eres de mi?- eh de admitir que la pregunta me desconcertó y sin más dije las tres palabras que marcarían mi vida

- Soy tu prometido- "**y aquí es donde comienza el cambio"**

Fin capitulo 2

Aquí estoy de nuevo, realmente soy feliz ya que me supere a mi misma y este capítulo es de 8 hojas de Word lo que significa tres mil y tantas palabras lo cual me hace saltar de felicidad. Aunque eh de admitir que me desilusione cuando solo vi un comentario pero también vi en mi correo varios mensajes de alertas y personas que agregaron a favoritos esta y mi otra historia! Gracias de verdad.

Bueno sobre el capitulo la verdad no podía parar de escribir, personalmente me encanto el final. puse algunas cosas y aun ahí más que ni se esperan. Como Sasori, el bebe y pues sobre Fugaku me queda decir que hay muchos secretos de él y en cuanto a Sasuke… en verdad apareció poco y el hecho de que se preocupe no significa en sí que ya este enamorado… Noooo! Aun faltan varias cosas para que eso pase, en verdad espero les guste el capi y comenten, recuerden que no hay mayor motivación que leer comentarios! Nos leemos a la próxima (:


End file.
